I Won't Thank You
by pencilsinabag
Summary: Even he doesn’t know why he’s going after her  the reason stretches beyond him and he can’t think straight anyway because her face keeps on swimming in and out and dammit he wants her to either stay or leave because he swears his heart is breaking every d


**So...this is my first ichiruki fanfic. Not much really, its actually a lot longer then what I usually write ;; Its really...weird. It is ichi ruki but I guess you can only tell if you squint (whic is odd since the idea I had in mind featured more...fluff apparently.) Oh and please don't hunt me down for my language. And apparently this story enjoys leaping from Ichigo to Rukia to...Rukia. DX**

* * *

"_What is it you're fighting for? Why the hell are you risking your god damn life?"_

_Even he doesn't know why he's going after her; the reason stretches beyond him and he can't think straight anyway because her face keeps on swimming in and out and dammit he wants her to either stay or leave because he swears his heart is breaking every damn time she leaves and comes back. _

She is always looking out of her cell.

She hardly knows why, but she doesn't care to think about why; she's going to die anyway. She's accepted that, although the part of her that only Ichigo brings out hasn't; she's yelling, screaming, _anything,_ but accepting it.

_---You bitch, what the hell was that for?! _

_There was a pause and then-- _

_---Oh shut up. I didn't hit you that hard. _

_Ichigo scowled and, rubbing his head, turned back to his homework. _

_Rukia concealed a smile behind her hand and was tempted to throw a book at him just to see his reaction; his head snapped up and he shot her a warning glare: Try it and you die, midget. _

_She sends him a feral grin and picks up a book experimentally; he stands up, easily towering over her and picks her up, ignoring her protests and threats---If you don't put me down I swear to god I'll smack you so hard you grandchildren will feel it---and deposits her neatly inside her closet. _

_She comes out, not a second later and glares. _

_---You're in for it now Ichigo--- and then she pounces. He smirks and---_

_---Bring it on you midget, as if you can hurt me. _

_If later Isshin, Yuzu, or Karin hear Ichigo's yelp and screams of--- You bitch, I can't believe you fucking _bit_ me!--- they ignore it. _

A giggle almost escapes her, and her lips snap themselves shut to keep the sound from leaving her throat.

She can almost thank whoever stuck her in here, she finds that it's easier to think without having Ichigo screaming in one ear and that god damn cell-phone ringing in the other, but then she remembers that she's set to die and then depression sets in, but only for a while because then she remembers that at least Ichigo will live

_Why she is happy over that detail is beyond her; she has absolutely no idea and wonders if maybe she's sick because her heart is constricting painfully when she thinks of Ichigo on that god damn rainy day, his eyes so eerily glowing and looking almost---betrayed. _

_She scoffs and says it was merely the trick of the light, choosing to ignore the fact that there wasn't a whole lot of light. _

_---Ichigo, there's a Hollow nearby! _

_He glances up, scowls, and gets up. _

_---I could begin to hate that damned phone--- he mutters and when it rings shrilly again he scowls and ---Or maybe I already hate that damn thing. And its god damned midget messenger--- _

_If Rukia cared to acknowledge what she was feeling at that moment, she would have found that she was slightly hurt, but then she also knew that Ichigo was more short of temper than usual because of the Hollows that interrupted his sleep on almost a daily---nightly basis. _

_Later on, as he fights that Hollow, she watches him enraptured, and almost forgets to look after herself. _

_---You idiot--- he mumbles after he disintegrates the Hollow ---You should be more careful---_

_Her cheeks grow warmer, and she is desperately thankful for the absence of light (save for the moon) because the reason she wasn't careful was, after all, because of him as he slew the Hollow with a grace she often wondered she possessed. _

_---Shut up--- she mutters and hits him before leaving him, her sandals making a rhythmic clunking sound as she runs from him, grinning and feeling more happy then she ever has. _

Rukia glances up and would raise her eyebrows, but she's almost tired without even knowing why. (_She's done nothing so why the hell _should_ she be tired?_) It's Renji and she wonders idly why he's here.

And then the proverbial shit hits the fan because---

---One of the ryoka looks like that piece of shit I beat in the Human world--- and Rukia's eyes widen because---_god dammit he was supposed to stay in the human would, alive, injured but still _safe_---_ and then she looks down, struggling to hide everything behind her Kuchiki mask even when all she wants to do is scream, throw things, _anything_ but accept that fact that Ichigo has come to the fucking Seireitei to save her.

---_That fucking idiot---_ she fumed after Renji left---_who gave him permission to come here?!_

If she cared to analyze what she was feeling she have noticed her emotions were mixed up; she felt anger, well that was always foremost when it came to Ichigo it seemed, and a tender protectiveness welled up almost overshadowing the anger.

Almost.

If anyone cared to visit her, they would have noticed she was a very bitchy mood, and if they cared to ask Renji, he would have smirked and ---That idiot is useful for something, it seems.---he would have said.

And of course they would have noticed that while she was angry, something almost akin to a smile was tugging on her lips even as she scowled into nothing.

_Later on, as she was set to be executed, and Ichigo stopped that giant fiery bird, two emotions swam up, a sense of contentment and--- ever present with him--- anger (but the kind that she would laugh about, the kind that would fizz out very, very quickly.) _

_A smile was begging to spread across her face, but she forced it down and, as always, anger won. _

_---I won't thank you. You fool._


End file.
